Finding Hope
by live4eva
Summary: AU EVERYONE IS HUMAN! 'Love is blind, but friendship closes its eyes' It all starts with a friendship that would be remembered forever. Bella and Edward once friends, torn apart then reunited. Watch them rekindle a love never forgotten.
1. Familiarity

_**Life Goes On**_

**Hmmm... new story, hope it goes well!**

EVERYONE IS HUMAN!- that's all I have to say.

* * *

_Chapter 1- Familiarity_

I ran a hand through my tousled, long brown locks and headed to Alice's across the hallway from my apartment.

"Alice, let me in."

"Sure thing Bella," answered a voice.

The door swung open revealing a tiny figure in the door way- Alice.

"Hey Alice, I'm ready," clearly knowing I wasn't ready in Alice's eyes as she scanned my body. She nodded at the dress I was wearing, but looking at my face she shook her head lightly.

"Hmmm… cute but not cute enough," she slipped briefly into her room before re-appearing, armed with her ever-ready 'essential' make-up bag. I stood in Alice's door way restraining an eye-roll as she painted my face which made me feel like a blank canvas, with chemicals mixed with colours.

"…there, much cuter," she said admiring her art, a smile tugging at her pink lips.

Tonight, we, Alice, Rosalie and their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett and I were going out to a fancy restaurant to fill our bellies silly with over-priced food and wine, that, and meeting an old friend of Emmett and Jasper's. I was dressed in a gorgeous but simple sleeveless white dress covered in sequins at the hem that rested just above mid-thigh. Alice insisted it was perfect- while I insisted I felt naked.

"So when's Rose gonna be ready?" I peered around over Alice's head easily and looked around Alice's apartment, I took in the clothes lying everywhere in little piles all over the place- she obviously took her time getting ready, looking for any sign of the blonde beauty.

"Oh, she's getting ready at Emmett's," Alice laughed, I joined in knowing both Rose and Emmett never took their hands off each other. I sighed at the long night ahead of us.

"I think we are ready to go dear Alice," I smiled holding out my arm.

"I think we are ready to go dear Bella," she linked arms with me grinning like a mad woman. Alice loved meeting new faces.

"Hold on," I stopped Alice, untangling myself from her arm and headed back to my apartment, and opened the door. I was immediately greeted by Skandar, my adorable Golden Labrador puppy. He was licking at my feet, so I dropped down to my knees and as I did so he rolled onto his back with all his paws in the air. I laughed and tickled his tummy naturally, I gently picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Bye bye Skandar, mummy has to go," I kissed his head and he barked at the door.

"Ewww, who kisses their dog?"

I turned to face Alice in my door way who wore an amused expression.

"Shut up Alice, I know who much you want to kiss him," I shot at her, smirking.

"Really? And ruin my make up… I don't think so."

"Alice you know you love the dog."

Skandar as if able to understand English trotted over cocked his head to one side and looked at Alice with his big eyes. I could see Alice's façade cave in as she smiled at him.

"Okay, let's go before I ruin my make up by kissing the dog," she said laughing.

Giving Skandar a pat on his head for a job well done, I closed my apartment door, a smile still on my face, I sighed and shifted my body to face her.

"You guys are so cute together," She giggled dancing her way towards the elevator door.

"Alice you do realise that made me sound like I'm going out with a dog? And what's with you and cute?"

"I dunno, it's a cute word," we both laughed as she continued to dance around me waiting for the elevator.

_Ding_

The elevator door opened showing our neighbour, Mr. Collins an elderly man relying on his walking stick to balance. He absolutely detested young people- for unknown reasons. He slowly exited the elevator, I swear he was purposely taking his time while mumbling about young people these days and getting high- that remark was definitely aimed at the-still–dancing Alice. She just laughed off his comment. Mr. Collins enjoyed spending his time glaring at young people; he was currently exercising his favourite past-time on Alice and me. He spent a good few minutes shuffling his way out of the elevator. He was so slow that a few times the sliding doors tried to close, he even accused us of trying to kill him, so I, being a nice girl kept my finger firmly pressed on the 'down' button. Alice was about to fall asleep from waiting, and my finger was starting to feel rather numb from pressing the button, we heard him murmur about how young people were so rude these days which made Alice look up.

Mr. Collins was finally out of the elevator, we quickly went in eager to be moving. After the doors closed, shielding us from Mr. Collins glare, I glanced at Alice and she mimicked my actions before breaking out into fits of laughter. As the laughter subsided, I wondered why we weren't moving.

"Um… Bells we should probably press the 'Ground Level' button," she finished with a giggle.

"Right," I pushed the button and watched it light up before we started moving.

Alice turned to face herself in the mirror checking her make-up, hair and her dress while I leaned against the mirror not worrying about my appearance and listening to the calming elevator music.

"Ground Level," a woman's voice filled the small space of the elevator.

I felt the ground move up and down without even looking, I knew it was Alice not bothering to contain her excitement about seeing Jasper. The doors gracefully slid open and Alice skipped out with my hand in hers. I had to jog slightly to keep up with her short legs gliding effortlessly across the foyer. Greg the young door man, about our age gave us a smile.

"How are my two fine ladies going tonight?"

"We're great, and you?" Alice replied flashing him a big grin she always thought Greg was good-looking. I suppressed a smile thinking of how Jasper would react if he knew.

"Well… you know the usual," he enjoyed talking to us, not many people living in this building were under 25 and as confident as Alice to strike up a conversation with the attractive door man.

"So all dressed up are we? Now where are you two beautiful ladies heading?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Just over to a restaurant with some friends," I answered, saving Alice from giving out too much information.

"Aaah... best not keep you up ladies," he took off his hat and bowed dramatically in front of us.

Alice walked in front of me through the doors while Greg bowed his head, I followed and Greg repeated bowing his head as I passed.

"Bye Alice…, Bella."

"See you when we get back," Alice said excitedly.

"Bye." I said being my more-modest-than-Alice self. Alice loved talking to Greg, some might call it flirting but I knew that she only had eyes for Jasper.

Outside our apartment, on the road lined up many taxis queuing up for customers on a Friday night. Alice and I knew driving our own cars would be trouble especially after a few drinks, so being very mature and responsible we opted taking a taxi. Jumping into the nearest one we told the driver our destination and drove off into the night.

On the way Alice filled the silence with her voice, chatting about the clothes she purchased last shopping trip while I half listened. I peered through the window looking at the midnight black sky

The taxi abruptly halted to a stop in front of the grand restaurant. I looked through the window taking in the view. It was gorgeous. The restaurant was two storeys high and was almost completely made of glass, it overlooked a river that was glistening in the moonlight making the place look even more grand. I saw people chatting and dining inside looking completely at ease, the scene was picturesque.

"It's breath-taking," Alice sighed, her wide eyes were glazed over, as if she were mesmerised.

"Alice, I can't even afford to pee in a place like this."

Alice laughter rang through the taxi, I suddenly realised we were still in the taxi, breaking my trance we split the bill for the taxi and exited the car.

Alice clapped her hands together quickly like child in a candy-store, smoothed down her black baby-doll dress and dragged me to the massive glass doors. Taking in a deep breath I walked through the doors and into restaurant. Alice confidently strode over to the lady who was ordering others to guide the guests to their tables, with my hand still in hers she pulled me with her.

"A friend reserved a table for six under Emmett," she told the stressed lady.

She typed in Emmett's name into the computer, "ah, none of your friends has arrived yet so I'll get someone to take you to your table," she finished with a forced smile.

"Jimmy, could you please take the two ladies to table 56," she talked into her mouth piece.

Jimmy appeared from the doorway that led to the dining area of the restaurant. He too looked incredibly stressed, it was a busy night for them.

"Follow me."

"Have a nice night," the woman told us, we both smiled and thanked her.

Jimmy knowing his way around the restaurant like the back of his hand lead us past many tables filled with people chatting and eating. Watching them made my stomach grumble, Alice not so subtly glanced at my stomach and looked at me with a smirk.

"Someone's hungry."

I rolled my eyes at her and just when I stuck my tongue out at her, Jimmy turned and caught me with my tongue outside my mouth. Alice burst out laughing causing heads to turn. I quickly stuck my tongue back in my mouth before anyone else saw. I saw Jimmy try to cover his laugh with his hand unsuccessfully, I felt my face getting warmer by the second. I nudged Alice in the stomach, but this made her laugh even harder.

"I'll leave you two to enjoy your dinner," he gestured at the table that definitely had one of the best views in the restaurant. The table was a semi-circle, with the straight side pushed against the window so that everyone sitting could enjoy the view of the river.

His face still amused smiled at us and left.

"Wow," Alice had stopped laughing after seeing that Emmett had reserved the best table in the house, "Whoever this guys is, Emmett must really like him."

I nodded.

"OH! I bags sitting here!" Alice cried out, again drawing attention to us. Of course she wanted the chair with the best view, she sat down eagerly bouncing up and down looking straight ahead at the river. I sat to the right of her, we sat in silence just staring into the deep blue sky.

"Excuse me, you must be friend's of Emmett and Jasper," a smooth deep voice erupted from behind us. Alice and I jumped a foot into the air. Luckily for Alice's vertically challenged body she didn't hit the table with her knees, but an unlucky girl next to her managed to give each of her knees a lovely bruise.

"Ow!" I cried rubbing my knees.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The man said.

Still rubbing my knees, I turned and was greeted with very familiar emerald eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

live4eva


	2. Dinner, Laughs and a Childhood Friend

**AN:** For those who reviewed, thank you! It's nice hearing that your work is appreciated. Just a tad dissapointed at the amount who reviewed... ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER (UNFORTUNATELY)!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Dinner, Laughs and a Childhood Friend**

Previously…

"_Ow!" I cried rubbing my knees._

"_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The man said._

_Still rubbing my knees, I turned and was greeted with very familiar emerald eyes._

I felt my eyes go wide at the familiar face, momentarily forgetting the pain in my knees. Hearing sniggering behind the man with emerald eyes, I glanced quickly behind him and saw Jasper and Emmett tyring to keep a straight face. I focused my eyes back on the beautiful man before me. Rose decided to step in and put an end to my humiliation, she coughed loudly behind the man.

"Sorry Bella, this is Edward. Jasper and Emmett were very close friends with him in college, they haven't seen each other for a year because they went their separate ways," she turned to Edward, "And this is Bella and Alice." She finished gesturing to me and Alice.

"Edward," I squeaked out.

"Bells," he replied. As I stared at him memories flooded my brain. I remembered swapping Christmas presents, I remembered visiting each other, I remembered playing endless amounts of games, I remembered getting in trouble, I remembered going to school together, I remembered being inseparable. My mind was overwhelmed with the amount of emotions running through me.

I rose slowly to my feet, my breathing fastening. He still had the same sparkling green eyes, the same messy bronze hair, but his face, his face once rounded now chiselled and well-defined, making him look like a stranger that bore small resemblances to my child-hood friend. We both stared at each other with the same expression plastered on our face, surprise and shock. I felt my mouth stretch across my face and crushed myself into his welcoming chest, his arms entwining around my waist lifting me off the ground he chuckled into my hair and spun me around, I laughed with him. I didn't want to let him go, it felt right having him hold me.

"_I_ never got a welcome like that!" Emmett complained pulling me back to Earth, I heard Rosalie hit him on his head followed by an, "Ow!"

"Must you always ruin the moment!" glared Rose.

"Sorry," Emmett smiled sheepishly at Edward and me. I laughed, Emmett's apologies were always accepted.

"Wow! Look at you Edward, you're looking pretty decent compared to that chubby little kid I used to know." I laughed, no longer in his arms.

"I wasn't chubby!" He exclaimed.

"I'm just teasing Edward," I smiled up at him. _When did he get this tall_ I thought. It was so surreal seeing Edward just in front of me, that I wasn't sure what I felt.

He gently took my hand and lifted it above my head, then spun it around making me spin a full circle.

"Hmm… Bells I would have never thought of you as a 'dress girl'," he commented, eyeing me up and down.

"Yea well I was eleven years old then, not many eleven year olds run around in dresses… and that was before I met _her_," I pointed at Alice, who simply waved. Edward looked over to Alice and chuckled, his eyes dancing.

"I never thought I would see you again," he was still holding my hand.

"Neither did I."

"So you guys were like friends when you were little?" asked a very curious Emmett from behind us.

"Obviously," Rose answered giving him an eye roll.

"Yea, we met in preschool, and we were best friends," I replied with a laugh. Emmett nodded, taking it in.

"But, what happened. I mean…" Jasper shook his head, he didn't know how to put it, but I knew what he meant.

I looked up to Edward and saw him looking at me intently.

"We fell apart," I answered softly, not breaking eye contact with Edward.

"Oh," Alice was visibly disappointed that neither of us wanted to say anything else.

"Uh, maybe we should start sitting," Jasper said, breaking the awkward atmosphere. He placed himself next to Alice.

"Yes, we should," Rose started pulling Emmett over to the side seats next to Jasper.

I silently sat back in my seat, knowing fully that the only seat left was the one next to me. Edward silently sat down on the empty seat gazing out the window. With his seat being so close to me I could smell him causing me to feel a rush of nerves sweeping into my body. The nostalgic smell made me feel at home.

"Hmm… so what should we order," Alice wondered reading the menu in her delicate hands.

I couldn't find myself to believe that the Edward Masen- my childhood friend was next to me so to keep my mind busy, I picked up a menu and started reading the food. As I scanned the food names, I heard my stomach grumble, groaning a pressed my hand to my stomach hoping to keep it quiet. The chair was moving next to me, Edward had clearly heard my stomach. I looked up, and sure enough he was laughing, then I sensed another chair moving next to me. Alice.

"Bella you really have to feed that stomach," laughed Alice.

I let out a frustrated groan, "Shut up Alice."

I sighed a relief when I saw a waiter approach our table after Jasper signalled him over. The waiter politely asked for our choices and we all took turns ordering our food. After a quick nod of his head he left our table urgently to serve other waiting customers.

"It's a busy night, isn't it?" Jasper was desperately trying to make small talk.

Murmurs of agreements and nods circled the table. I silently wished for the food to arrive soon, so I could focuse on my food and not about the man next to me. I raised my wrist so I could read my silver watch, courtesy of one of Alice's shopping sprees. After a few quick calculations I realised by the time I would get home it would be almost midnight, my eyebrows knitted together.

"Something wrong Bella?" Edward asked tilting his head so he could see me better.

"Nothing, it's just my Skandar will be lonely."

"Skan-dar?" Edward was clearly confused.

"Skandar is the love of her life," Alice stated as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. I shot Alice a warning with my eyes, she didn't even bother glancing my way.

"Your boyfriend?" for some reason Edward seemed annoyed at the false statement coming from the small person next to me.

"Yes, he has the most adorable eyes," Alice, once again answering for me.

I stared at Edward while he stared at the table cloth, a scowl gracing his perfect features. As bad as it sounds, it felt comforting that Edward seemed put off that I apparently had a boyfriend. I let a smile find its way to my face, letting Alice continue her teasing.

"Really now, more or less adorable than his girlfriend?" he questioned.

My neck immediately started feeling warm after hearing Edward's comment.

"Well… probably more, but it's a close call," Alice pretended studying my eyes.

I heard Emmett chuckle, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Bella I really want to judge for myself, you wouldn't mind me meeting him would you?" he gazed at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Uhh-" I started.

"Don't be silly, of course she wouldn't," Alice smiled.

I kicked Alice's foot under the table, but only to be returned with a knock on my bruised knee from her un-bruised knee, I gasped at the impact.

"Bella you're really off tonight, are you okay?" Jasper asked, sensing my pain.

"I'm fine, Alice just _accidently_ knocked my knee," I spoke through my teeth while glaring at Alice.

"Oops, my bad. Sorry Bella."

"It sure is your bad," I mumbled so only Alice could hear.

Completely disregarding my comment, she continued.

"I think tonight would be fine," Alice nodded at Edward.

"No it would be much too late, Edward wouldn't want to meet him in the middle of the night," I shook my head vigorously at Alice.

"You're right," Edward said.

"Exactly," I replied, still facing Alice with triumphant smile.

"How about tomorrow morning then?" my smile quickly dropped.

"Tomorrow's perfect!" Alice clapped her hands together smirking at me. She grabbed a pen from her clutch and scribbled down my address on her serviette, she passed it to Edward.

"This is Skandar's address?"

"Oh no, it's Bella _and_ Skandar's," Alice replied. Edward studied the address and nodded tucking it into his jacket pocket.

Emmett was fed up being quiet so he told us a funny story about the time he got stuck in a public toilet. I relaxed when Emmett took over the limelight.

"… and the cleaner screamed so loud, I swear I went deaf in my ear for a second, thinking I was some rapist or something. She ran out and called security and I had to explain my whole story to them, surprisingly they laughed and let me go. Now whenever I see them at that shopping centre they smile and wave at me." Emmett finished with a big grin.

Laughter came from all sides of the table when he finished, trust Emmett to ease my mood.

"All in a day's work," he added leaning back into his chair.

"Emmett, I would hardly call wondering around a shopping centre all day work," Edward laughed.

"Well, I was there to get my mum a present," He defended.

"With her money," Rosalie said to us.

"Hey! For your information she offers me the money," he paused glaring at his girlfriend, "and anyway I don't have the heart to say 'no' to an old woman."

"Sure Emmett," Edward and I both said.

We turned to each other, he was smiling at me, it felt like we were eleven years old again playing games that have no point. The feeling however was short lived when I remembered we were no longer pre-teens, but in our twenties .

"Those two are creepy together," Alice commented. I turned back to face her and laughed, soon joined by Edward. Everything felt normal.

"Oh, the food's coming!" Emmett said banging his knife and fork on the table.

"Rose, do us all a favour and save us from Emmett's weapons," Jasper pleaded Rosalie.

Rosalie obliged, "Now Emmett if you're a good boy and sit still I'll give you back your knife and fork," she held his utensils far from his reach, making Emmett pout and sit still.

"That's a good boy," Rosalie patted his head.

Laughter surrounded the table again from Emmett's actions. The waiter finally arrived and served us our food.

"Mmmm, smells good," I commented, licking my lips before digging into my food.

While eating we caught up on everything in our friend's lives. I found out many things about Edward that Jasper and Emmett knew. Emmett came across Edward in a grocery store about a week ago and caught up there. Edward told us he had a doctor's degree in rehabilitation and found a job in a nearby rehabilitation centre, us girls were impressed that he was a doctor. Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes at us when we started becoming very interested at his profession, firing question left, right and centre.

"Girls, I think that's enough about me, Jasper and Emmett seem pretty bored."

We looked at the two men, Emmett looking at his reflection in his spoon, while Jasper feigned falling asleep on the table. We giggled at the sight of them, Alice and Rosalie, being good girlfriends, smacked their boyfriends' heads playfully. Edward and I laughed at the scene in front of us.

We managed to eat the last bite on our plates. Remarkably, Alice only drank two glasses of champagne yet she was jumping up and down in her seat, her small body could only take so much alcohol. All feeling ten pounds heavier, we ordered for the bill. Emmett insisted on paying using his mother's money, saying that Edward was his problem and if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here. We all laughed at him, except the bronze-haired man, he acted mad, pouting his lips. He looked like the little boy I use to know.

* * *

**Reviews make one very happy writer!**

Right now Bella can't really believe that Edward has come back into her life... she's completely confused and doesn't know how to act with him around.

Also, I have no idea where this story is going... but I like it so far! I'm just writing what comes to mind.

Moral of the story- Plan before you write.


	3. Possibilities

**A/N- Hey all! I'm back... this chapter took a while getting fixed up**

**Anyways, I loved each and every review, they always make me feel giddy!!**

* * *

Previously…

_We managed to eat the last bite on our plates. Feeling ten pounds heavier, we ordered for the bill. Emmett insisted on paying using his mother's money, saying that Edward was his problem and if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here._

Chapter Three- Possibilities

The cool night air greeted us when we passed the glass doors. My friends walked ahead of me, eager to enter the warmth of their cars. I stayed behind walking slowly, thinking about tonight's events.

"If you walk any slower, you're gonna catch a cold," a voice said from beside me.

"Edward I would have thought that you being a doctor and all, would know that you can't catch colds from the weather," I stated.

"It's just a saying Bella," I shivered at the breeze, Edward noticed.

"Come on get in the taxi before you freeze," he gently tugged my elbow forward. My elbow felt like it was on fire where he touched me. I couldn't help but think that it was nice having my elbow unexplainably warm in the icy night air.

We fastened our pace to catch up with our friends. When I reached Alice I started pulling on her arm in the direction of the taxis. Edward let go of me.

"Aw, Bells do I have to go home now?" Alice pouted.

"Yes Alice you do, before you do something stupid," I started pulling harder on her arm.

"Party-pooper," she mumbled, I answered her remark with a soft laugh.

"Bye Emmet, Jasper, Rose, Edward see you soon," I said watching them pile into their cars, they waved goodbye to me. I watched Edward wave back as he disappeared into the taxi. Alice was waving her arms frantically in the air at them, occasionally blowing them kisses. I groaned as she finished her outrageous farewell.

"Bella, The taxi awaits us!" Alice chimed, after she linked arms with me and skipped towards the taxi, forgetting she was annoyed with me just a second earlier.

After getting into the taxi, I noticed Jasper's car stopping right next to our taxi, I saw Alice's smile grow and she rolled down the window to shout to Jasper's car.

"BYE JASPER! LOVE YOU!"

I cringed into the leather seats, utterly embarrassed for Alice. I saw Jasper laugh and mouthed, 'Love you too.' The two complemented each other perfectly, Jasper kept Alice in line while Alice brought out the fun in Jasper. Alice was all smiles when she leaned back into her seat. I reached over Alice and quickly rolled up the window, saving me from more embarrassment. The car ride was mostly peaceful, except from Alice's random rambles every now and then.

"Home, sweet home," I sighed, as the taxi slowed to a stop outside our building.

We paid for the ride and headed straight for the doors, I noticed Greg was still on his shift.

"Hey Greg!" Alice yelled, "Bella don't you just love being greeted by a hot guy every time we enter and exit this building?" Alice attempted to whisper, but it was clear the Greg heard every word from seeing him smirk.

I sighed and put my hand on Alice's mouth as we approached the door-man, "Sorry Greg, someone drank just a tad too much."

"That's alright Bella," he laughed as Alice struggled against my hand but then giving up, "did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, we did, catching up with friends is always fun."

"Well that's good to hear," he smiled, I instinctively returned the smile.

"I should probably head up now before I freeze," I shivered as a breeze blew passed us.

"That's probably a good idea… and you should probably put Miss Alice to bed as well," he said nodding his head at Alice, who was leaning on my shoulder with her eyes closed. I sighed.

"Yea, I probably should, good night Greg," I groaned and nudged my shoulder trying to wake Alice.

"Come on Alice just a few more minutes," I struggled trying to get Alice off me.

"Mmmph," she grunted waking up.

"Alice we need to get to the elevator," I stated.

"In a minute mum," she replied half asleep.

"Not in a minute. _Now_," I pushed Alice's back towards the elevator.

"Ugh," She slapped my hands away, "Okay, okay, I'm walking… thanks to you prodding me in the back."

"You're welcome."

We eventually made it to the elevators and waited for it to open. Alice was awake and not leaning on me.

"That Edward guy is yummy," she said randomly licking her lips.

"And Jasper isn't?"

"Jasper is way yummier than your Edward hands down," she defended.

"Uh-huh," raising my eyebrows at her.

"But don't you see, you guys are meant to be... not many people have a second shot at love or friendship or whatever your relationship is," she paused, steadying herself from her swaying, "Take a chance."

Although Alice was having problems standing straight, she made me think. Was it destiny for us to see each other again or some stupid coincidence? Whatever the answer was I was too tired to ponder the possible answers.

_Ding._

"Yay! I love elevators!" Alice jumped into the opened elevator. I pressed the level of our apartments and waited for it to move. I watched as the numbers of the different levels lit up while we ascended.

Alice yawned while the elevator once again opened to reveal many apartment doors.

"Let's go home Alice," I reached for her hand and started walking down the hallway until we reached the end where our apartments were.

"'Night Bells," I heard Alice mumble as I opened my door.

"Good night Alice," I replied, looking over my shoulder to see Alice in her doorway with a lazy smile, she closed her door. I closed mine and sighed looking for Skandar.

"Skandar!" I called. No answer.

I hung my keys up on my key holder and headed to my room. Skandar was curled up on my bed sleeping peacefully. I quietly made my way to my bathroom. Sliding on my headband to keep my hair off my face, I looked into the mirror. I my eyebrows rose at my reflection, _Alice sure knows how to use her brushes_, I thought seeing myself for the first time since Alice dolled me up. I quickly wiped off Alice's masterpiece and washed my face. After drying my face I peered into the mirror again but this time without the aid of make-up I saw the real me. The bags under my eyes, the uneven skin tone, all my imperfections. After scrutinising my face I walked back into my room, with Skandar's eyes still closed I slipped out of my dress and into my pyjamas. I flopped onto my bed and as my head collided with my pillow, I fell into a pool of black.

"_Edward!" I cried, "I give up, I can't find you!" _

_I saw a mop of bronze hair sticking out from a green bush. _

"_I'm too good for you!" Edward exclaimed standing up from the bush. I scrunched up my face and stuck my tongue out at him. He let his head fall back and laughed. He jumped out of the bush and charged at me. My eyes widened and started running, trying my best to outrun him, but with his long legs he quickly caught up with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down to the grass. We laid down next to each other on the grass staring at the clouds pass by. I didn't know how long we stayed silent._

"_Bells?" _

"_Yea," I answered, I had my eyes closed soaking in the rare sunlight._

"_Do you believe that good things happen to good people?"_

"_Well, yes but there are always some exceptions."_

"_Like what?"_

_I paused trying to think of an example, "I really can't think of anything Edward."_

"_Do you consider me as a good person?"_

"_Edward, of course you're a good person, you're my best friend."_

_He sighed and I turned my head around to see Edward, he was holding up a blade of grass, staring at it as if all the world's answers were held within the veins. Then he started ripping it into pieces._

"_Edward!" I cried taking his hand into mine and putting it back next to him. I saw his expression, his mouth was turned down and his eyebrows were joined together. "Edward are you okay?"_

_I heard him take a deep breath._

"_Bella, my mum died last night."_

My eyes fluttered open after reliving my memory through a dream I never thought I would remember. Taking a few deep breaths I managed to calm down and push my memory to the back of my mind while I squinted at the sunlight flooding through my blinds. I ran a hand through my knotted hair.

Skandar was watching me, I yawned rubbing his neck, and he nudged his head into my hand. Reluctantly I rolled out of bed and made myself somewhat presentable for this time of the day, and dragged my feet to the kitchen, to hunt for my breakfast.

While eating my very exciting cereal I felt my hand involuntarily shake. I found the source of the vibration, my phone. After recovering from my shock I grabbed my phone and slid it open, expecting a message from Alice. I was wrong.

_Bella_

_Can I come to your place at 10?_

_Please reply. Can't wait to meet Skandar_

_Edward_

My eyes were wide, "Alice," I growled after realising she must have also given my number to Edward along with my address. I rolled my eyes at Alice's subtlety, which turned into a laugh, as I remembered yesterday's events. Biting my lip, I turned a full circle to see my apartment. My apartment was clearly not looking its best.

_Edward_

_See you at 10_

_Bella_

I pressed the 'send' button after reading my message. I started making my apartment presentable and about ten minutes later it was good enough for me. Giving a quick glance at the clock I realised I had about forty minutes to kill before he arrived. I sighed dramatically and dropped onto my couch and studied my place. My apartment was huge for one person, it was more like a small cottage house, but then again this building wasn't known for its high rent and luxurious apartments for nothing.

"Hey buddy," I greeted as Skandar padded his way towards me. I reached down and gingerly lifted him, placing him on my lap.

"Edward is very excited to meet you," he cocked his head at me, as if he was questioning me. It was that or I'm seeing things to deeply.

"Yeah, he is," I sighed.

"Half an hour of nothing," I mumbled to myself after reading the clock.

"_Bella my mum died last night_."

Those words shivered me right down to the bone, the words that Edward had spoken to me twelve years ago, the words that changed everything. I frowned remembering the expression on his face when he told me. He looked so broken. Out of the blue, something warm and wet was on my hand, breaking my trance.

"Skandar!" I laughed, putting my thoughts to the side again, I looked into his big brown eyes and knew exactly what he wanted. "I see, you're hungry, let me find you something to eat…"

I scavenged my cupboards to find some appropriate food for the 'love of my life' Alice so kindly put it last night. After successfully finding dog food I poured it into his bowl and he started munching at it right away.

With nothing to think about my mind wandered to my memory I tried so hard to forget. I wandered what life would be like if Edward's mum hadn't died that night, would we still be friends? Would we still get separated? Would life be better? My head was over-working at the possibilities. I shook my head trying to rid my mind of those thoughts. As a gained my composure, I heard a beeping noise coming from my intercom speaker.

"Yes," I spoke into it.

"Miss Swan, there is a Mr. Edward Masen at the door for you."

"Let him in."

* * *

**Hmmm... Next chapter you will find out Bella's job and Edward will finally get to meet Skandar**

**I think I'm getting an idea of where the story's going- but that's for me to know and you to find out!**

live4eva

* * *


	4. Understanding

**A/N Sorry guys! It's been so long... I hope this chapter's good enough!**

**DISCLAIMER- You have got to be kidding me... me Stephenie Meyer? I don't think so.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Understanding**

Previously…

"_Yes," I spoke into it._

"_Miss Swan, there is a Mr. Edward Masen at the door for you."_

"_Let him in."_

I heard a knock on the door, my hand shot up to my hair to smooth it down and headed for the door. Just to be safe I squinted an eye into the 'eye hole' in my door- I never knew what that was called. Edward was standing outside running a pale hand through his never-tidy hair. I opened my door and a smile immediately greeted my face.

"Hey."

"Hi," he smiled back, I noticed he had an uneasy expression.

"Come in," I gestured with my hand, opening the door wider.

"Thanks."

He walked in and raised his eyebrows, I watched his eyes wander around my apartment. He let out a low whistle.

"Bells, you sure know how to live in style," he was nodding with approval at my apartment.

"Well my job pays well."

He turned to me, "your job is…?"

"Oh, yeah, I write children's books," I glanced at my shelf in my living room containing all the books I had written. Edward being ever-so observant noticed my eyes and followed. He made his way there picking up one of my more, well-known books.

"You wrote, 'Picking Pink Panthers'," his eyes were wide with shock.

I nodded.

"Your Daisy Miggs!"

"Yes, that's my author name," I smiled at Edward's reaction.

"I always pictured Daisy Miggs as an old granny," his head fell back as he laughed.

"Yeah, well she isn't," I crossed my arms with my face in pout mode.

"No, she definitely isn't," he was still smiling, causing his emerald eyes to twinkle. I felt my mouth stretch into a smile after seeing Edward's, he had a knack for making me smile. "You always had your nose in a book, I guess it paid off."

"I didn't always have a book in my face!"

"Whatever you say," he had a grin plastered on his face. I strode over to him and mock glared at him.

"Hmmm, so where is the man of your dreams?" he changed the subject with questioning eyes.

My fake glare dissolved into a smile, "Skandar, Edward's here to see you!"

Skandar trotted into the living room his eyes bright from his feed.

"There you are Skandar," I bent down and bundled him into my arms, kissing him on his wet nose. I heard a scoff.

"Bella, please don't tell me I paid 9.65 for my taxi to see a dog," he tried to look annoyed but I saw right through his façade, the relief was clear in his eyes.

"No, you didn't," I paused, "you paid 9.65 to see _Skandar_, the love of my life,"

"The dog in your arms?"

"Yes."

"It's a dog."

"No, _he's_ a dog."

"So I did pay 9.65 to see a dog."

I glared at him and turned my back to him giving my undivided attention to Skandar. "Skandar I don't care what that meanie says, I'll still love you no matter what."

"Aw, Bella I was just joking," he chuckled, "that Alice is evil."

I laughed at his naivety, "Trust me that was tame for Alice."

Edward walked around me so I was facing him again. His eyes looked right into mine.

He held out his hands.

"May I?"I eyed Edward up and down before nodding and gently passed Skandar to Edward. He chuckled as Skandar started sniffing Edward before licking him on the face. Together they looked perfect.

"Skandar, stop before you turn Hannibal on him," I laughed. Skandar stopped devouring Edward's face and Edward rewarded him with a rub behind his ears. Suddenly he stopped as if something clicked in his head, his head rose. His emerald orbs boring straight into mine.

"Bella… so does that mean you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," I replied I noticed his face was more alert, "What about you?"

"No, unfortunately I don't have a boyfriend," he said with a smirk, while placing Skandar back down.

"Really? With a face like yours I was sure you could hold onto any guy."

"Yeah, you would have thought," he played along, I laughed.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. I was suddenly filled with relief that he wasn't attached, something I shouldn't be feeling.

"You know, I still can't believe I'm standing next to Daisy Miggs."

"Well you are so you better believe it."

"I always knew you would do great things," regret washed over his eyes.

I nodded biting my lip. He took a step closer to me.

"I missed you," he whispered, hearing those three words made my eyes water. All those years lost.

I stayed silent.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused," I saw the same broken expression taking over his beautiful features.

"I know," I knew he was sorry. Letting his piercing eyes be covered by his eyelids, he pinched the bridge of his nose. I looked down to my feet, trying to keep my tears from falling. It didn't help. Edward's thumb reached my face and took the moisture away. I closed my eyes and put on a smile.

"Edward you need a drink," with that I left him standing while I left to the kitchen.

I leaned on the kitchen counter before collapsing into sobs. All the pain and anguish I held back was finally let out. I felt the little beads of water run down my chin and onto my top. My whole frame was shaking uncontrollably and just when my knees gave way a pair of warm arms steadied me in my unstable state. They held me tightly against his body.

"I really am sorry," his voice was so soft.

I tired calming myself with deep breaths.

"Edward, I missed you so much," my voice was raspy against his velvety voice.

"I will never leave you again, I promise."

The promise didn't make me feel content or even secure. I felt my eyes water, I felt the tears spilling, I felt the pain in my body and I felt Edward holding me up. I buried my face into his chest, finding refuge against it. Why did Edward's presence comfort me when he had caused my pain, my tears? I shouldn't seek comfort with him, and yet it would hurt even more if I tore myself away from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I swallowed loudly. Why avoid the inevitable? I nodded my head up and down against his rock-hard chest. He bundled me up and moved to my couch in my living room, setting me down next to him. I didn't move staring at my coffee table, waiting for Edward to speak first.

"Bella, before we start… can I ask you something?

"Yes."

I could almost hear his brain working, trying to phrase whatever he wanted to ask.

"…How did you feel after I left?"

My eyebrows pulled together. I opened my mouth then shut it, I felt many things at that time, some I didn't even understand.

"When you left… I felt rejected, abandoned, alone," I bit my lip, reliving the emotions, "but I knew that you left because you needed to get out of Forks and yet I hated you for that and I continued to. For the next year or so I shut my mum and dad out, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was a real mess. Then I met someone, who helped me get back to reality. He was the first person to make me smile again, after you…" I trailed off, my voice losing strength.

I lifted my head up to see Edward's reaction. His face was contorted in pain. I instantly took my eyes off of him.

"If there was anyway I could take back what I did, I would go to the ends of the Earth to find it," he whispered.

I sighed. I bent my legs so that I could put my chin on my knees and fold my arms around them. The silence surrounding us was unnerving.

"Isn't there something you want to ask me?"His voice questioned.

"What happened after you left?"

He swallowed hard, "Since I had no parents, I was sent away to an orphanage where I stayed for five years, I was one of the oldest there by then, I didn't think I would ever be adopted. But then a young couple chose me. At first I was resentful, I wanted to be left alone."

I was carefully watching his face as he spoke, I could easily tell that he regretted being hard on his adoptive parents.

"You love them don't you?"

"More than I thought I could. Carlisle and Esme taught me to love again."

He turned to face me, I looked down again.

"I tried finding you," he stated.

My eyes shot up to his.

"It's true, you moved and I couldn't find you."

I immediately felt ashamed that I jumped to the conclusion that he didn't try to find me.

"You didn't think I would forget you, did you?"he wore a small smile but his eyes looked hurt.

"I just assumed… I'm sorry."

It was silent again. I decided to stare at the coffee table giving my eyes something to do.

"Can we try and be friends again?" this time, my eyes left the table and met Edward's. I studied his face, taking in this indecipherable expression.

"I think I can try," I whispered.

Relief washed over his face, a smile appearing.

"This is some get-together, isn't it?"He chuckled.

I laughed, "It is."

In the doorway of the lounge room stood Skandar watching us curiously.

"Come here Skandar," I said patting my knees.

He happily complied and trotted over to my lap, where I gave him a sloppy kiss right on his head.

"Alice was wrong."

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Your eyes," he nodded at them.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes ," he stopped to chuckle, "they are much more adorable than Skandar's"

I looked down at Skandar, my face was feeling unnaturally warm. His long porcelain fingers found their way to my chin, making my eyes contact his. His eyes were dancing, something that made me smile.

"Wow, aren't they a happy couple," I different voice chirped.

"Alice!" I jumped as Edward's fingers left my face.

Right in front of my coffee table was a tiny black-haired girl and a blonde boy.

"Why I gave you keys to my place, I don't know why."

Edward chuckled next to me.

"Morning to you to," Alice smiled.

"Hey Alice, Jasper," Edward nodded at them, completely unfazed that they suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Hey Jasper," I greeted, he replied with a smile. Jasper was a man with few words.

"Alice why are you here?"

"Well me and Jazz have nothing to do."

"So you came here?"

She nodded her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice, don't you have shopping to do?" Her eyes brightened at her word.

"Now that you mention it," she walked over and grabbed my arms hoisting me up from my very comfortable position on the couch, who knew she was that strong? "you're coming with me."

I groaned immediately.

"Aw, Alice can't you give me a break."

"It's not that bad," she looked at an amused Edward, "and you can bring Edward."

She began reaching for his arms.

"Uh, no I think I got it," his hands came up, palms facing Alice and stood up.

"You really don't have to come," I told Edward. I would feel awful if I made Edward follow Alice around the shops all day.

"Nah, it's fine," he replied.

"Whatever you say."

"Okay, let's roll!" Alice jumped clapping her hands excited as Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to my door.

"I'm warning you now, you better run and never look back," I told Edward in all seriousness.

"I don't think I could run now, even if I tried."

* * *

**L**o**v**e**t**o **h**e**a**r **y**o**u**'**r**e **t**h**o**u**g**h**t**s**!**

live4eva


End file.
